In a wireless communication system, a transceiver is an important part that typically comprises a transmitter, a receiver, a duplexer and an antenna. The analog signal that is transmitted by the transmitter often interferes with the received signal and appears as a blocking signal to the receiver. Typically, the interference signal is leaked through the duplexer to the receiver, when isolation within the duplexer is not sufficient.
A number of techniques have been proposed or suggested for mitigating interference in wireless transceivers. U.S. Pat. No. 8,331,509, incorporated by reference herein, for example, discloses techniques for cancelling transmitter interference in a transceiver. While such existing techniques can effectively mitigate interference, they suffer from a number of limitations, which if overcome, could further improve the receiver sensitivity and performance and/or simplify the receiver design. For example, with existing techniques, interference cancellation is performed linearly. The dominant blocking effects, however, are non-linear.
A need therefore exists for improved techniques for interference cancellation in wireless transceiver communication devices.